


Chaos Control Part Two

by idreamofasriel



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Fan Characters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofasriel/pseuds/idreamofasriel
Summary: The Maverick Hunters encounter the criminals behind the mass murder of New Generation Reploids and a new threat to fight against.





	Chaos Control Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Chaos Control Part Two took longer to make due to getting laid off from my job, the passing of my late dog Bandit, and raising two puppies now. Episode three of Beyond the Battle Network Line series might be posted earlier hopefully.

“Wow, you did a great job fighting that Maverick off before they smack you over the head and left you for dead.” Chaos slow clapped as Konnar steady himself up, clutching his head on the side where he was hit with a blunt object, “You know, I can get Lifesaver to deactivate you.” Konnar growled at him and Chaos sneers back at him, “And you know that you'll be dead right now without me.” Chaos growled back. Konnar hates to admit but Chaos is right since he's stronger and a better fighter compared to Konnar, he won't last long against a horde of Mavericks or one giant powerful one and this Maverick they encounter was military trained Reploid from the Repliforce.

The last thing these two remember is getting ambushed in the middle of their patrol by a Big Horned Sheep and a Vulture Maverick. Starblade Raccoon fought against the Big horned sheep and Konnar took on the vulture who fought unfairly against by flying out of his reach and having to duck from the swinging scythe the vulture uses on him and block his scythe with his gungnir and trying to fight back by jabbing the gungnir into the air to get him and missing. Chaos kept suggesting switching places with him to finish the fight faster but yet Konnar refused under his Mentor's order to fight without using Chaos to finish the fight.

“Time for you to rest in pieces, kid.” said Carcass Vulture and War Ram hits Konnar over the back of his head with the handle of his sword. When they woke up and argued, Konnar calls out to him and looked around the scene of the fighting field and he heard a crunch when he looked down and lifted his foot off the ground to find a destroyed Katana and picking up the handle part of the Katana and calling out for his Mentor's name and frantically looking around for him. “Uh, Konnar. I'm afraid I found him.” said Chaos and Konnar's heart sank when he turned to face the direction that Chaos was seeing and dropped the Katana's handle out of horror. “Starblade!”

“You feeling better, Axl?” X asked him and Axl got up and stretched out his arms after preventing a panic attack from happening again, “I'm feeling better and it looks like Zero ran off to have fun without us.” said Axl and X notice he was gone too. “He might be looking for more clues on who our serial killer is. Let's go find him and get caught up on the investigation.” They didn't get far with the booming sounds of a blaster going off and bellowing roar that would leave chills in their spine and everything went quiet and they something red flew over their and came down on a hard crash landing, “Zero!” X shouted and they ran to help Zero up.

Zero groaned and slowly got up with X's help and his breathing was heavy, “X! Axl! I think I found our murderer.” he said and they heard footsteps heavily stomping across the ground and their eyes widen out of horror, “Wh-What is that thing?” X shouted and pointed his X Buster at it. It was a hideous combination of past Mavericks they fought and killed. It got a robotic skull of Flame Stag, a Torso of Magma Dragoon, a Left arm of Slash Grizzly, the right arm of Blizzard Buffalo, left leg of Slash Beast, and the right leg of Axle the Red. Flame burst out of its head like Flame Stag would do when he was alive and it roared to show its sharp terrifying teeth.

“Look out!” X shouted and it swung its claws down and causes stone pillars coated in ice and poisonous plants erupt from the ground and rapidly charged at them. X charged up and shot a powerful blast at the Maverick and its recoil from the hit and retaliated with a flaming thorn vine whip hitting X hard across the chest and sending him stumbling backward. Zero slashed at the vine whip and Axl moves in to dodge and shoot at it. The Maverick roared with the bullets and charge shots hitting its body and the flame on its head switches from a burning orange to a burst of blue and it began breathing blue flame that somehow freezes everything it touches.

The pipes burst when the freezing flame touched it, blowing steam at the Hunters to make it impossible to see where the Maverick went and both Zero and X were hit by the flame and they froze on the spot and the Maverick tore an iron beam down to throw at them. Sending them both flying and hitting the wall so hard that the ice shattered off of them and the Maverick created a huge ring of stone and fire pillars to trap Zero and X inside. Axl yelled for them and kept firing rounds at the Maverick and realizing his greatest fear is staring down at him, getting ready to kill and rip him open like it did to the other New Generation Reploids. “Hold on there, Chimera. We were to keep this one alive. Accord's order.” said a slick voice and the Maverick looked up and saw the vulture and the Big Horned Sheep walking toward them. “War Ram?! What is he doing here?” said Zero, helping X to tear down the stone pillars.

Axl drew his guns out on them, his breathing in labor again and he backed away from the Reploids closing in on him and he yelped after War Ram disarmed him with his sword, slashing the guns to shards and Axl's eyes widen he felt the heavy claw grabbed hold of him and pinned him down to the ground. “Hold him still while I deactivate him. It'll make it easier for us to carry him in one piece.” Carcass Vulture smirked and adjusted his top hat and pulled out a tool with a glowing tip at the end of it.

Axl squirmed under the weight of the claw to escape the Mavericks but he's going to do next is what he's trying to figure out and his mind is racing and his fight or flight instinct is going overdrive in his system. As the tool drew closer, Carcass Vulture squawked and backed off from Axl after getting stabbed and turn his attention toward the gray and purple Reploid standing before them, “I'm sorry. Should I stab you harder?” said Chaos who is now in control of Konnar's body. Rocks shattered and the other hunters are free from their stone prison to dash to Axl's aid. Zero sliced the claws off of Chimera, freeing Axl who summoned a new set of guns and started shooting at Carcass Vulture who took flight and got nicked by Konnar's gungnir and shot projectile feathers from his wings, some of them blowing up upon impact on anything or anyone they touched.

“Nice to see you again, Chaos.” X grunted and dash back to miss War Ram's incoming sword and shot him with a charged blast in the face, “Nice to see you spending less time talking about morals and more time-fighting.” Chaos replied back and he slammed the gungnir into the ground and did a swinging kick at Chimera when it was about to freeze Axl in place. Axl backed off and jump into the air and activated his jetpacks and flies after Carcass Vulture and left Zero to fight Chimera, “Before I clip your wings, boy. I want to say my condolence for the lost of your friend, Red.” he said, drawing out his scythe and Axl grip the handle of his guns, “He was a great friend and a father figure to me but it's not going to make me go lightly on you.”

X yelped and caught War Ram's horns and skid across the ground by his brute force of his charge. It was a contest between the two Reploids and X can feel his feet dragging across the ground slowly as War Ram kept on pushing, “Of all the Repliforce members we have met, you always been the loyalist to Colonel and Iris, what happened to you?” X gritted his teeth and War Ram pushed harder, “Forgive me, Master X but Accord and I have made a contract I must follow through.” One swift lift of his head and he sent X flying, knocking Zero over and opening a chance for Chimera to breath fire at them and they scrambled away from the flame.

“Ugh, time for this Freak Show to go down.” said Chaos and dashed to the side to avoid more fire and stabbed Chimera's arm and twist it hard enough to tear it from its wiring and grabbing hold of the claw arm to swing it around like a club. Chimera was struck across the face and lose balance and Chaos snapped one of the claws off and twirl it in his hand and slammed it hard into his chest. Chimera's body was flinching and then his limb go limp and Chaos slid off his body and walked toward Zero, “Let's go make some Mutton.”

Axl crashed landed after a scythe cut through one of his jet packs on his legs and he groaned and tried to get up but he felt Carcass Vulture's foot placed his chest and the buzzard looked down at him, “Kiddo, I know you're scared but death is part of the circle of life and you'll be a big part of it when Accord's plan comes together and all you need to do is stop fighting and quietly come with us. We never plan on killing you from the start anyways.” He took the tool out again to and turn it on and lean close to Axl's head. Carcass Vulture grin and he can see his mission is almost complete but recoil in pain and cover his left eye as sparks shoot out of it, “You think I'll stand by and do nothing while I let an old generation Reploid snatch my prize away?”

“I thought those hunters killed you, Lumine.” The Maverick glared at the Reploid pointing his gun at him and getting up and walking toward him slowly now with Axl's armor matching his old armor color and he lips curled into a morbid grin, “Funny how both Mavericks and Hunters can't find me even when I'm in plain sight. No matter since all I have to do is kill you and absorb your DNA and take your place to meet this Accord character.” He cocked Axl's gun and aim at Carcass Vulture again to kill him. Shouting from Axl's friends were heard growing louder and Lumine looked over his shoulder and then back at the Maverick and disappear out of sight and Axl fainted in front of him.

It was the perfect scene, make it look like the Maverick hurt Axl badly and have him get destroyed by The Hunters. Carcass Vulture wasn't going to stick around for that to happen and he called out to War Ram to retreat for now. “Forgive me, Master Zero. Until we meet and hopefully, not trying to kill each other.” Zero missed grabbing him as soon as the Big Horned Sheep teleport away with Carcass Vulture. Not before teleporting Chimera's body away too. “Axl, are you okay?” Zero asked him while X and Zero helped him up and Axl groaned and rubbed his head, “What happened? All I remember is that Carcass Vulture was about to put me offline.”

“He did but we stopped him before he can take you away.” X growled, feeling so mad that they got away from them and clenching his fists tightly. Slow clapping was heard and the hunters turned their attention toward a greyscale colored female Reploid walking toward them and she stopped with an expressionless face with a black gem on her forehead and metal studs around her arms and legs and on her chest is a half circle made of gold and she wore a lab coat. “Impressive...You four are the first to take Chimera down. He had gotten sloppy with his work gathering copy chips for me.”

“You're Accord? Are you behind these senseless murders?” X shouted and the hunters drew out their weapons and pointed them at her, she didn't flinch and kept staring at them, “You mean those walking time bombs like all of you Reploids are. I'm basically doing the human a favor and have them eradicated like the diseased animals that they are. No matter since they were going to be put down by you hunters. A tiresome and thankless job as you all sit around waiting for Sigma to come back to strike again and let everyone dropped like flies. You hunters have grown weak and I'm here to do the one thing the humans should have had done from the start.”

“And that would be, Ms. Sunshine?” Chaos asked in a snarky remark and X charged his X Buster, Axl slowly pulling the trigger on his guns, and Zero and Chaos getting ready to charge at her. Accord was unfazed and with a flick of her hand, she summoned a whip and crack it hard to leave marks on Axl's hands to make him drop his guns and then reel it back to wrap it around X's arm and pointed it at Zero and Chaos and forced him to fire his X Buster off at them. She reels the whip and trips Axl to the ground and walked toward him, cracking her whip at the other hunters to keep them at bay.

She turned her whip into a knife and stared down at Axl as his breathing goes into labor. His friends are shouting his name and Accord got a good grip on the handle of the knife and Axl can feel the panic growing inside him. It was Zero that made a charging leap and missed Accord after she teleports away and Zero hitting the ground, “Come back here, you coward!” Chaos shouted and X ran to Axl's aid to help him calm down from the encounter.

“Her name is Accord. Some said they feared her more than Sigma due to her morbid experiments she done to her victims to see if free will and emotions can be removed from their bodies and she use to be part of the research on Reploid psychology along with her sister, Discord. She was banished out of the research facility and her sister's body was dump out at sea after she was killed out of self-defense by her. “ said Signas and turn the screen off on her profile and faced the hunters. Konnar has been quiet all through the meeting and everyone knows why and gave him as much comfort and care as they can to help ease him through the pain. Even Chaos has been talking to him and showing concern for the young Reploid.

“I got a bad feeling that Accord is planning to have every Reploid's free will and emotion removed but we still need to know why is she collecting copy chips from new Generation Reploids and so keen on wanting Axl alive.” said X, having mixed feeling of anger toward Accord and worrying for Axl's safety. Axl so far had his Panic Attack monitored and Lifesaver reported his condition under control. Starblade Raccoon's body was brought in to the morgue and the autopsy report came back showing that he was stabbed through his core and died instantly on the spot. All Konnar wants to know is who did it and seek his revenge on his mentor's killer.

The meeting has adjourned for now and the hunters got up and left the room and Konnar slipped out of the room and walked alone with Chaos, “Konnar!” Axl called out to him and ran toward the gray and purple Reploid and came to slow walk, “Konnar, I'm so sorry to hear about what happened to Starblade Raccoon. I-I know what it's like to lose someone you care for, someone who's always there to help you up when you been knocked down and care for you when everyone wants to beat you up for a lot of reasons. I still miss Red a lot and I still think about him and the Red Alert every day. I trying to say is that I'm here for you when you need someone to talk to who isn't a floating hologram AI.” said Axl and Konnar looked at him and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

“He's barely been gone for a day and already I'm missing him too much.” Axl opens up his arms and hugs his friend. Comforting him through the grief of his deceased Mentor and Chaos placing a hand on his back even though he can't touch anything. Axl spotted X and Zero nodded to them to let them know that he got this and Zero nodded back and they walked away from them.

“Enjoy your friends while they last, Axl. My time to rid of the old Generation Reploids is drawing closer by the day.” Lumine smirked and his red eyes glowed.

End of Beyond the Battle Network Line Megaman X Episode two “Chaos Control Part two”


End file.
